The Weight of a Phrase
by Jynxed Keyboard
Summary: 30 sentences, genfic; thirty instances in the lives of the Teen Titans, of friendships and lasting bonds. Dabbles into the Go! comics universe and some DC comic undertones.
1. The Weight of a Phrase

**The Weight of a Phrase**

A/N: 30 sentences inspired by a random word generator. I tried to fit as many different Titans in as possible, but I may consider doing another round of these in the future, making little drabbles or something, taking requests, because this was fun! Please, R&R, reviews are fantastic motivators.

**1. Assured**

"Everything will be fine," Starfire murmurs soothingly, as Dick Grayson's hand hovers over the door and the name plaque _Bruce Wayne._

**2. Anorexia**

Terra smoothes her hands over her waist and glares defiantly at the mirror, _No, I am normal, I am normal…_

**3. Reconquer**

Raven's hands crackle with the obsidian energy blessed by her half-demon blood as she shouts, "You _will not _control me any longer!"

**4. Dominantly**

Sometimes Cyborg questions the sum of his parts; then Beast Boy tempts him out of the garage and makes him laugh and he _knows_ his human heart is far more important than the artificial veins surrounding it.

**5. Sedation**

Beast Boy curls up on the far end of the couch and doesn't notice when he shifts into a bear—it's just so _wintery_ outside.

**6. Overspecializing**

"Maybe you should think about branching into political humor," Raven deadpans after Beast Boy cracks _yet another _knock-knock joke.

**7. Untouchable**

Starfire rises from the rubble with grace; Tameraneans were not bred to bleed.

**8. Woolly**

"Heh, heh," Robin runs a hand through his newly neon, hot-pink hairdo and Beast Boy laughs nervously.

**9. Peppier**

Jinx catches herself humming a tune she heard on the radio and a snatch of boyish laughter on the wind.

**10. Inconclusiveness**

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Speedy stutters when Bee holds up a stack of rather _indecent _magazines.

**11. Lixiviate**

It may take days, it may take weeks, but Robin is determined to find _something_ out of this pile of database printouts and newspaper articles.

**12. Glutton**

There are few things in this world that are more satisfying than a full stomach to Victor Stone—but kicking bad guy butt comes pretty close, too.

**13. Reputation**

Raven has a reputation to uphold and she cannot continue to do so if Starfire is on the verge of telling the team about her obsession with Gossip Girl.

**14. Vespertide**

The weather was perfect and mild, stars were beginning to wink in the sky ("The shine can't compare to your eyes"), and on that evening Robin pulled out a ring and tapped into that Grayson braveness (and secret romanticism).

**15. Wonder**

Beast Boy admires everything with an unadulterated rapture reserved for children, and she may sometimes find him childish, but perhaps everyone else is looking at things the wrong way.

**16. Approximation**

Mas y Menos have learned that they have about three or four seconds after they pull a successful prank to high-tail it out of Titan's East Tower.

**17. Spotting**

_Bwaak-bwaaaaaak—_Cyborg does a double-take before he realizes, oh, Beast Boy's got chickenpox.

**18. Housing**

"I FREAKING HATE YOUR POOL, AQUALAD," as she spouts obscenities (and salt water) very, very early in the morning, Bee wonders whose brilliant idea it was to build their tower right on the bay.

**19. Assistant**

Gnaark yields her body like a sword, but treats the girl Kole like a princess.

**20. Dynamics**

The team had no idea that Starfire's voice could reach that sort of pitch while reciting the Tameranean Poem of Gratitude.

**21. Foreigner**

"I'm going to need you to sign these forms," the customs officer speaks in an at once condescending and intimidated tone, and Pantha feels her left eye twitch and her fists longing for the wrestling ring.

**22. Comment ***

"Nice pants," Raven remarks upon seeing Argent in civvies; Argent turns, red-faced, only to belatedly realize she was just complimenting her skinny jeans.

**23. Landscape**

Sunsets viewed from Titan's North rooftop are much prettier than the endless Russian snow that Red Star is so accustomed to.

**24. Infringement**

Wonder Girl has perfected _The Look, _the very same that Wonder Woman often directed at her,and uses it frequently in dealing with the fiery Cassie Sandsmark.

**25. Proceeding**

Maybe he's a little odd (what superhero isn't?), but The Herald finds the breath of anticipation before the trumpet's call to be a most beautiful sound.

**26. Fact**

Melvin _knows _Bobby is real, knows it like she knows she is alive, like she knows her powers allow her imagination to become _truth, _and wonders when Raven will see him as Timmy and Teether do.

**27. Acoustic**

"Would you teach me?" Beast Boy's eyes are wide and hopeful as Jericho strums merrily on the strings.

**28. Incompatible**

"So, I heard we have something in common…" A white-haired girl has ascended to his mountain-top, bearing the mask of his father, and Jericho can only stare back in wonder.

**29. Researcher**

Garfield Logan may not be a scientist, but he has the tenacity—and _thoroughness—_of his parents, especially when trying to find out just _when _Raven's birthday is.

**30. Latter**

When a Titan might worry about their teammates, wonder if they may not return from a mission or someone close to them may die, they need only assure themselves that the former is not an option, and the latter, they have the power to stop.


	2. Life Goes On

**Life Goes On**

A/N: Decided I'd keep going, and I cheated a little, used a lot of commas and hyphens and semicolons to maneuver around the one-sentence limit, ehe. I'm still looking for requests or suggestions, and concrit is always much appreciated! Please R&R, I love to see feedback and it just gives me another reason to continue with this collection!

Disclaimer I forgot last time: No, I do not own Teen Titans.

**1. Choral**

"When there's trouble you know who to call—"

"Call Cyborg!"

"Please, I wish to know how to work this strange device—"

"Star, don't touch that—"

"Beast Boy, just because you glued the microphone to my hand doesn't mean I'm going to sing anything with you."

**2. Ordinary**

He is only himself in a land of dreams; awake, and his name is whispered in fear, _Plasmus._

**3. Tyrannosaurus**

"_Dude," _six year old Garfield Logan stares up at Sue's towering skeleton and dreams of what it might be like to _be_ a dinosaur (ha-ha, isn't that a crazy thought).

**4. Charleston**

This is his dance, his energy is infectious, and Jinx crows with laughter as Kid Flash spins her across the floor in dizzying, gravity-defying circles.

**5. Prepackaged**

All the parts may be stolen and contained in bubblewrap, but the intelligence behind the smalltime villain Gizmo, sitting on the floor and stringing them together, is anything but manufactured.

**6. Mellifluous**

Punk Rocket's guitar is scratched and filthy and fraying, but she sings like a damned _angel._

**7. Downbeat**

But jazz is all about the off-beats, and the Herald _loves _him some Louis Armstrong.

**8. Functionary**

With the Titans gone, the police force had to stop resting on their title and actually start to _defend _their city.

**9. Dwelling**

Tara tries not to linger on those snatches of memory that drift by her dreams, tries not to stare longingly at Titans Tower, tries not to let her hands touch shale and sand and rock, because she's a normal high school girl… isn't she?

**10. Draping**

"Bad Silkie!" Starfire tries to say, but ends up giggling at the torn pieces of the curtains because they so closely resemble Robin's frowning face.

**11. Gloat**

Aqualad had to hand it to Beast Boy; he had no idea that the Indo-Pacific sailfish could swim that damn fast.

**12. Brutalizing**

Knocked back by a barrage of purple discs of energy, Starfire misses the brief hint of remorse in her sister's glowing eyes.

**13. Indulgently**

"One of you duckies has been a naughty, naughty boy," Mad Mod taunts, beholding the sight of Robin, crippled and old and weak as he watches the city succumb to Mod's hypnotizing screens—until the cheeky brat sweeps his leg into a jaw-cracking kick.

**14. Belatedness**

Slade Wilson's voice falters with the out-of-date speakers, and Jericho and Rose huddle together in front of the device, "There was a time in my life… when I was proud to be a husband, a father…"

**15. Primary**

Cyborg wanted to be the alpha male, maybe it was because he'd been star quarterback in his high school years, but this intense urge to be the _best _had never faded and he was… restless.

**16. Behind**

"One hundred percent," Starfire declares, and the rest of the team voices their assent, and Robin feels his eyes sting behind the mask.

**17. Ostentatious**

Beast Boy doesn't understand how Robin—no, Nightwing now—can still be as flashy in a black-and-blue costume as in his traffic-light days.

**18. Lachrymose**

"Mammoth, are you—" the HIVE student grunts and turns away from the glare of their crappy television, and Jinx is shocked into laughter that her own teammate is crying by the end of Pixar's _Up… _until See-More and Billy Numerous start sniffing too.

**19. Countercharge**

In his hometown, he was feared as a cybernetic freak with strength that could crush bones, but in Jump City, Cyborg is immeasurably grateful when a victim of a mugging does not hesitate to hug him.

**20. Reassembling**

It's like Brother Blood is rising from the ashes (or, to put it more bluntly, the scrap heap), and he feels like a _superhero._

**21. Vexing**

"Y'know, you should tell her you love her more often," Red X jerks his head in Starfire's direction and leaves the Boy Blunder as crimson as the X-shaped gag newly slapped onto his mouth.

**22. Mythical**

"The Greek gods and goddesses are completely fictional, of course, just used by the Grecians to explain strange phenomenon or…" Cassie Sandsmark clenches her fist over the sandals of Hermes and the gauntlet of Atlas and _knows better._

**23. Inscrutability**

Bee stares hopelessly at the grocery list as she stands in front of the dairy aisle, Aqualad reaches over her head and grabs a jug of milk and smiles—"The boys like their Chocolate Covered Cocoa Bombs with two percent"—and she mutters, "I wish _I_ knew what Speedy-writing is supposed to spell…"

**24. Lark**

They'd had a pretty bad fight the night before, and this _was _Beast Boy she was talking about, so Raven wasn't all that surprised to see a lark carrying an olive branch flitting outside her window—to hide how touched she was by the gesture, she opened the window with, "Traditionally, it's doves that carry olive branches," heard the bird tweet in dismay, and outright squawk to see the olive branch plummet into the waters of the bay and, well, _nobody's perfect_.

**25. Analogize**

"See—Star, love is like—like… flying," Robin is turning redder by the minute and Starfire laughs joyously, lifting him by the arms and murmuring, "I know this quite well."

**26. Blue**

The blood running through Speedy's veins is not pure, his hands clench over the junction between upper and lower arm and he grits his jaw, he will _not _depend on the needle, never again…

**27. Miracle**

"It's… so… BEATIFUL," Control Freak holds up the supped up remote with his two meaty palms in tearful reverence.

**28. Upsetting**

"You can't pass me, you can't pass me—" this was a common taunt from Cyborg, but—"You passed me?" Beast Boy just grinned.

**29. Copying**

"Cassie," Wonder Girl says in exasperation one day, "Part of being a superhero is learning how to do things your _own _way," and Cassie takes that piece of advice with uncharacteristic solemnity.

**30. Payroll**

Beast Boy once complained that hero work should come with a paycheck, until he saw the look on a child's face when he pounded some super villain into the dust—pure gratitude, he realizes, can't be given a price tag.


	3. Men of Action

**Men of Action**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. It's been a long time! But I'm still around and open to suggestions, also willing to do drabbles/short things.  
* Number 3's song: Michael Buble's "Call me Irresponsible"  
** Number 9's poem: _The Hanging of the Crane _by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**1. Ensured**

"I'm _pretty sure _our policy covers that," Cyborg chuckles nervously as the roof to the empty warehouse caves into a sonic blast.

**2. Worrying**

Raven sometimes switches Robin's coffee with black tea—perhaps not as strong, but surely more healthy.

**3. Irresponsible ***

"Call me irresponsible, yes I'm unreliable, but it's undeniably true—that I'm irresponsibly mad for you," Jinx can't help but mirror Kid Flash's impish grin.

**4. Somehow**

"It's like gravity doesn't apply to their hair," Bumblebee and Cyborg muse together as they watch their masked teammates spar.

**5. Financially**

"I'd bet my entire life's savings that I'll make you laugh someday, Rae—"

"Then I'd advise you to prepare for bankruptcy."

**6. Broadcast**

"See-more likes WHO?" _Way to go, Gizmo, _the visual villain groans as he hides his face in his hands.

**7. Display**

That one time Bumblebee managed to throw regular clothes on a certain Atlantean…

**8. Similarly**

She understands the earth and the earth understands her—perhaps that's why, for years and years and years, she does not think of bargaining with the earth for her release; perhaps, she is finally happy surrounded by stone.

**9. Beneath ****

_He speaketh not, and yet their lies/A conversation in his eyes; _Jericho takes the poem Raven offers him and smiles gently.

**10. Monopoly**

Trigon did not force himself onto the mortal plane only to lose—he wanted the Earth, he wanted the universe, he wanted _all._

**11. Far**

The real world is distant and dangerous and Kole would much rather be here, with Gnarrk, safe and sound and at peace.

**12. Banning**

"That is _it, _Beast Boy, you're not allowed to play Pokémon during training sessions anymore!"

**13. Premium**

Robin distinctly remembered questioning why one of their cameras had gone missing from the evidence room; now, as he chased Beast Boy (whom he'd most likely lose as a cheetah) and Cyborg (damn, that scrap-heap could run fast!) down the halls, he really regretted not looking into that more.

**14. Switch**

It's been a week since Starfire caught word of her sister hiding in some remote part of the universe and nearly three days of Robin coming down to the evidence room with hot cocoa and a blanket and the stubborn will to make her go to bed before she wastes away searching for something that shouldn't be her responsibility.

**15. Repressed**

In the midst of sharing a story from her childhood with her teammates on one long, cold night, Starfire stops abruptly at a realization—not once during the whole exchange had she mentioned her sister.

**16. Promoted**

It is a private's job to work for a greater cause; when he becomes Sergeant H.I.V.E and a Titan ally, he realizes he has the power to decide how much his work is worth and what cause he can contribute to.

**17. Servicing**

Cyborg visits S.T.A.R Labs on his 20th birthday to make sure everything's in running order; not once during the whole procedure did he clearly see the face of the scientist operating on him—when he leaves, there's a sticker on his wrist with a check-up date six months from now and an even tinier, hand-written phone number (like someone's saying, "I'm sorry, son").

**18. Ink**

"Damn it," Red Star hisses, his hands shaking so badly that the pen in his hand explodes in his grasp and sends black liquid everywhere; the radiation is slowly killing him and as his humanity seeps through his fingers, Red Star feels lonelier than ever.

**19. Dislocated**

Kyd Wykkyd finds Angel in Paris by chance; it takes a cup of tea and a tentative hand-hold to bring them both to the Titan's doorstep and into Jinx's enthusiastic embrace.

**20. Pin**

"That is so cool," Argent exclaims as Kilowatt arranges a handful of magnetically charged pins to adhere to his fist.

**21. Closer**

Hot Spot used to hate his superpower, used to fear the injuries he would inevitably cause to anyone that dared to come close to him; now, surrounded by friends, a Titan in his own right, Hot Spot allows himself to embrace the heat.

**22. Stood**

Adonis straightened his back and glanced at the length of his arm as he made an experimental flex; the suit was flawless and he was _strong, _"Now this is something I can get used to…"

**23. Overlook**

It was hard to ignore the sight of a female pro-wrestler and an anthropomorphic wildebeest sitting at an outdoor café and laughing (snorting) as though they had just discovered the world's best inside joke.

**24. Accept**

"Will you be okay with that?" Rose asks the rest of the team with a voice shaking with nerves as Jericho pulls down the collar of his turtleneck to show his scars.

**25. Laughter**

The reception of Beast Boy's last name was a whole lot less eventful than Cyborg answering a call from The Batman demanding to speak to a certain body part.

**26. Saw**

Beast Boy so rarely loses his temper, and when Starfire witnesses the blind rage in his eyes, she is caught between memories of a purring kitten presenting "The Face" and the horrific appearance of The Beast.

**27. Beside**

"There's a lot more to New Zeland than sheep and kiwi birds," Argent spits irritably, intent on dragging Starfire through a _proper _tour of her home country.

**28. Conventional**

It's not every day that one finds a half-demon rocking a teething toddler to sleep; Robin passes by the sight and is stricken by how commonplace the scene looks framed by moonlight.

**29. Continually**

By now the waiters at the pizza place have memorized their order; the fifteen minute arguments each night are just part of the ritual.

**30. Culminating**

Raven clutches the little copper piece in her hand, facing hellfire and destruction and forces that could tear apart the fabric of the universe—and after all is said and done, that little penny still remains with her, a simplistic reminder of how a little faith can go a long way.


End file.
